


the only thing that matters is you

by vocalnonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft hours only, based on a twitter video i saw the other day, mingyu is wonwoo's baby, someone cried, they're both babies, wonwoo is mingyu's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: Wonwoo comes home one day and Mingyu wasn't waiting for him like usual. It is up to the older to find out what was wrong.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	the only thing that matters is you

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be finishing my other work (that's still sitting on my drafts for months now lol) but i stumbled upon this twitter video the other day and my brain just went "we need to write this." I hope you enjoy reading this!! Sorry if it's kind of short.

When Wonwoo got home from school he knew something was off. Usually, Mingyu would be lounging in the living room while watching some random variety show on tv when he arrived, smiling as he saw him enter their apartment. Today, it was different, his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. Deciding not to overthink, he carefully shrugged his coat off and hung it on the rack. He was careful to walk around the apartment in case Mingyu was asleep. He slowly opened the door to their bedroom only to see Mingyu playing on his phone. Relief washed over Wonwoo to see his boyfriend was just here.

“Hey, love,” Wonwoo spoke as he went to their closet to change his clothes into something more comfortable. He carefully removed each piece of clothing he was wearing one by one, not really bothered by the fact that he was changing in front of his boyfriend of three years.

“Hey. How was school?” Mingyu asked, his focus still on his cellphone. Wonwoo can hear the sounds coming from the game.

“Soonyoung almost crashed into a pole because he saw Seokmin. It was hard not to laugh at him,” Wonwoo smiled when he remembered his best friend’s dazed look as he gaped at his crush. If it wasn’t for Wonwoo pulling him away then he probably would’ve had a nasty bruise on his forehead.

“I keep telling Soonyoung hyung I’ll give him Seokmin’s number,” Mingyu’s voice sounded weird but Wonwoo just thought his boyfriend was tired.

Wonwoo chucked his used clothes on the laundry basket before going to his desk to fix his bag. “You know Soonyoung, he wants to do things on his own. But with how he is with Seokmin, I doubt he can manage to strike up a conversation with him.”

Wonwoo picked up the sticky note that was pasted on one of his books. Ah, yes, he had a paper due next week that he wanted to start working on as soon as possible. All his thoughts went to that said paper that he didn’t notice Mingyu already stood up from their bed. His thoughts were cut off when he heard Mingyu sigh and open their bedroom door.

“What’s with the sigh?” Wonwoo asked in concern, he looked at the direction of their door but Mingyu was out of the room already.

“Gyu?” He called out but there was no response. Wonwoo quickly finished fixing his things to go check on his boyfriend.

When Wonwoo walked out of their room, Mingyu was sitting on their couch, facing the turned off tv. Wonwoo walked to him but before he could even sit next to his boyfriend, the man was standing up and walking back to their room.

“Yah, Kim Mingyu, what’s going on?” Wonwoo was starting to get nervous. Something seemed to bother Mingyu, and he was going to find out what it was.

“Love?” Wonwoo followed him inside the room.

“Mingyu, what’s wrong? Did someone bully you in school, hm? Should I give them a piece of my mind?” He tried to lighten up the mood, but Mingyu didn’t laugh. Wonwoo walked to his boyfriend and hugged him.

“What’s wrong? Tell me, please,” and then kissed his cheek. Mingyu wasn’t responding so Wonwoo just stayed there hugging him, if Mingyu wasn’t ready to talk about what was bothering him then it’s fine. Wonwoo just wanted him to feel that he wasn’t going anywhere.

After a few minutes of hugging, Wonwoo could hear Mingyu sniffing. His body froze because he didn’t expect Mingyu to cry. “Gyu, baby, what’s the matter?”

“Hyung,” was all the taller said before hugging him tighter. Wonwoo could slowly feel his shirt getting wet because of his boyfriend’s tears. He softly patted Mingyu’s back while humming a random song as a way to comfort the taller. He kissed his cheek from time to time because all he wanted was for Mingyu to feel better.

When Mingyu broke the hug, his eyes were red from crying and there were tears on his cheeks. Wonwoo was quick to put his hands on his boyfriend’s face to wipe the remaining tears away. The gesture was so gentle that Mingyu can’t help but cry again.

“Oh, love. It breaks my heart to see you like this,” every tear that fell from Mingyu’s eyes, Wonwoo was there to wipe them away.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu’s voice was shaky and his lips were quivering. Wonwoo kissed him lightly to help him calm down.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your camera,” Mingyu sniffed. He borrowed one of Wonwoo’s cameras—his favorite one, to be exact—today because he needed to do something for school. Wonwoo already has a hunch now with what happened but he still wanted to hear the words from Mingyu. He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t feel better if he didn’t say what was bothering him.

“What about it?” Wonwoo’s voice was as gentle as his touch. He wanted assure his boyfriend that whatever the hell happened to the camera wasn’t as important as him. Mingyu was the only thing that mattered to Wonwoo at that very moment.

Mingyu buried his face on Wonwoo’s neck. “I’m sorry. I broke it.”

Wonwoo kissed his boyfriend’s head. “It’s okay, I’ll take it to a repair shop.”

Mingyu shook his head. “It’s smashed.” Wonwoo couldn’t help but chuckle because this was so Mingyu. Even though he is probably the clumsiest person Wonwoo has met, he can’t deny the fact that he loves him the most.

“Ah hyung! Why are you laughing? I broke your camera,” Mingyu was now whining. Wonwoo smiled and pulled Mingyu’s face that was still hiding on his neck. “Gyu, how the heck did you manage to smash a camera?”

Mingyu was taken aback because Wonwoo was smiling. He just told him that he broke his camera but he looked far from angry. “I knocked it off the table and in the process of catching it I, um, stepped on it.”

“You didn’t get hurt, did you?” Wonwoo asked as he inspected his boyfriend’s body.

“Hyung, I’m okay,” was Mingyu’s weak reply.

“Okay, good. Wouldn’t want my baby hurting anywhere,” Wonwoo gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Wonwoo heard Mingyu mutter, “you’re so embarrassing.”

“But you love me,” Wonwoo smiled cheekily, he was so cute that Mingyu can’t help but smile back.

They moved to their bed after that, because Wonwoo demanded that he needed cuddles from Mingyu. The taller can’t help but give in to Wonwoo’s request, it was hard not to say no to Wonwoo when he was acting this cute. A lot of people perceive Wonwoo as being cold, but Mingyu knows he was just a big shy baby that took a long time to warm up to people.

Wonwoo was playing with Mingyu’s hands when the younger spoke again. “How much was that camera?”

Wonwoo kissed his boyfriend’s hand. “It was cheap. I can buy another one for ten dollars.”

“Wonwoo there’s no camera of that caliber that costs ten dollars only.”

“Gyu, it’s really fine. You don’t have to worry too much about it. I have tons of cameras,” Wonwoo can’t see it, but he knows Mingyu was pouting now. “But that was your favorite.”

Wonwoo shook his head. “No, it wasn’t.”

Mingyu was confused. After he successfully borrowed Wonwoo’s camera, his boyfriend reminded him to be careful with it because it was his favorite camera. So how come Wonwoo’s saying that it wasn’t his favorite?

“If it wasn’t your favorite, then what is?”

Wonwoo looked at him before breaking out into a smile. “You.”

Mingyu groaned and pushed his boyfriend’s face away from him. “Yah Jeon Wonwoo.” Said man just giggled before settling his head back on Mingyu’s chest.

Before Mingyu could say another word about Wonwoo’s broken camera, his boyfriend already beat him to it. “It’s really okay, Mingyu. It’s replaceable, we can buy a new one in the future if the need arises.”

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo closer to him and hugged him tight. “I’m really sorry, Won.”

“It’s okay, love. Did you finish what you had to shoot?” Wonwoo felt Mingyu shake his head no.

“I was too stressed about the broken camera to think about my project,” Wonwoo pulled away from the hug to look at Mingyu in the face. “Well what the hell are we doing here cuddling? Come on, get up. I’ll help you finish that project.”

Wonwoo was already halfway out of their bed when Mingyu pulled him back. “But I need my cuddles too. I was stressed the whole day. I thought you were going to break up with me!”

Wonwoo’s eyes softened at Mingyu’s words. “My sweet baby, I would never break up with you over something like that. I love you too much.” Wonwoo showered Mingyu’s face with kisses before finally planting a chaste one on his lips.

“I love you too, Wonwoo hyung. Thank you for being so understanding,” Mingyu felt like crying again because of how Wonwoo looked at him with so much love. He feels kind of silly that he thought his boyfriend was going to break up with him. He voiced it out to Wonwoo who frowned when he said that. “Mingyu, you aren’t silly for feeling that way. If I was in your shoes, I would’ve felt the same.”

“I’m sorry,” the younger can’t help but mumble. Wonwoo kissed him on the lips again. “I love you, you big baby.”

“Your baby,” Mingyu responded with a grin. Wonwoo rolled his eyes but he was smiling. He was glad Mingyu was back to his usual self.

On Wonwoo’s birthday, Mingyu gave him a camera, it was the same model as the one he broke six months ago. Wonwoo wanted to scold him for buying him something so expensive, but he didn’t have the heart to do so, not when Mingyu looked so proud of being able to replace his old camera. Instead of doing that, Wonwoo pulled him in for a deep kiss and thanked him for the gift.

In the years to follow, it would continue to be Wonwoo’s favorite camera because it was given to him by his favorite person. His favorite person who still acted like a baby no matter what their age was. And Wonwoo? Well, he’ll continue to baby that person for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for giving this work a read! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. I hope you have a good day ahead of you <3 


End file.
